1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pants and more particularly pertains to a new pair of pants having a crotch covering flap assembly for permitting a female to expose the crotch area to permit unobstructed urination without removing the pants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pants is known in the prior art. More specifically, pants heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,595; U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,761; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,609; U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,364; U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,082; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,660.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pair of pants having a crotch covering flap assembly. The inventive device includes pants having an overlapping pair of material portions for covering the crotch of a user and a fastening assembly for selectively coupling the material portions to each other for covering the crotch of the user.
In these respects, the pants having a crotch covering flap assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a female to expose the crotch area to permit unobstructed urination without removing the pants.